Forever Red : Missing Scene
by Cranelove
Summary: This is my version of how should have ended the episode Forever Red. Corrected.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything relate with Power rangers. They belong to Saban's and Disney, I think. Don't sue me. I am not getting any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun._

_A/N: This is my version of how should have ended the episode "Forever Red". This was the first story I posted. After the reviews i decided to add new things here to explain things better, sorry it took me so long. Please let me know what you think. Now read and enjoy._

_Forever Red : Missing Scene_

_By: Mili_

"Why is it taking them so long? They should be here by now. Maybe, something happened to them. I knew it; we should have gone with them," said the petite brunette to her companion a tall blond woman.

"Kim, I'm sure they are fine, they'll be here in any minute." answered Kat who was leaning in Kim's car.

Kim kept talking as she didn't hear her "But no, they are too big boys to take the girls with them to save the world, Pigs."

"They could handle this. If they would have needed us they would have called. You should calm down." Kim is driving her crazy but she can understand what is in Kim's mind. Kat is also scared about them, about him.

"I can't take it anymore; I'm going to find out what happened with them," Kim get to the conclusion that if she waits another minute she will be nuts.

"Kim, please tell him I'm waiting for him." said Kat in a sweet voice.

"Of course" said Kim smiling '_Kat must be dealing with the same worry that I'm feeling but she still try to stay calm for our sanity._' thought Kim while she was walking to get to the base.

* * *

"Guys, all did a great job today; you proved that the power rest in good hands." said Tommy to the team. He is so proud of all of them, all of them were leaders of their teams but still they followed his orders and worked together for the world. 

"So Tommy, where are you going now?" asked TJ to his friend, he was thinking maybe all the Red Rangers can spend some time together.

On that moment a tall man with short black hair was approaching to them "Sorry, Mr Oliver, there are two girls waiting for you and Mr Scott,"

"Damn," gasped Tommy looking around "Where is Jason?" '_Great he just left me when I need him_.' he thought.

* * *

_Meanwhile outside the base_

"Oh My God, are you Ok? I was so scared," said Kim running to embrace Jason in a big hug

"We are fine, don't worry, we saved the world, again." returning the hug and kissing her. He knows she must be scared and he wants to make sure she knows everything is fine.

"Are you sure everything was fine right? I was so worried that you guys couldn't make it," asked Kim while she was checking him to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Did you have doubts?" asked Jason lifting his eyebrow.

"Well, you have to admit, you haven't used your power for so long that it crossed my mind." responded Kim with a smirk. She is so relief to see that all turned out fine.

"And you used to be the optimistic one." he know she was teasing

"So, how did it feel?" asked Kim

Jason understands what she is talking about "Have the power again? It was amazing, I really missed it." You can see the light in his eyes.

"Are you sure that you killed all the bad guys, right?" Kim asked sounded worry. She wants to be sure that they finished their mission.

"Yeah, don't worry the world is safe. You can get married next month." Jason assured her, knowing exactly her real worry.

"Only if there is still a groom by then..." said Kim changing her sweet and playful face for an angry one.

"What did our fearless leader do now?" People used to say 'if looks can kill' Jason is sure that he would be dead by know for the death look he received from Kim "Hey, don't kill him; I already have my speech," trying to low her temper.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do but I don't promise you anything,"

'_This is not going to be pretty_' thought Jason

"I almost forgot, Kat is waiting for you in the car." Kim said before started heading to the base.

"Thanks." Jason respond with a smile. It was surprising how things turned out. Trini and Billy got married three years ago, Tommy and Kim are going to get married next month and Jason is married with Kat. Everything in their life is perfect now.

* * *

_Back to the moment Tommy realized Jason was gone_

"What's wrong? Your Girlfriend is waiting for you, you must be happy," asked Cole the newest member of the team, he can't understand why is such a big deal that Tommy's girlfriend is there. The other Red Rangers changed glances between each other, they all started giggling.

"Yeah, and I would rather be in the moon killing monsters that face her right now," Tommy said but none could hear him, because the Red Rangers' now laughs were filling the room.

Andros looked around, they all went serious, he started talking "Someone who faced Rita Repulsa,"

Leo added " Lord Zedd,"

"Master Ville and the Machine Empire," Eric said

"Don't forget Divatox," TJ added

"Yeah, Divatox," Leo commented watching Carter nodded.

Wes glanced around, "At last, Someone who defeated The all Mighty Ivan Ooze..."

Andros voice was heard again "Is scared of his tiny fiancée..." the laughs exploded, even Cole couldn't help but laugh.

Wes patted his shoulder "That My friend is your Best Ranger ever," comment that made the rangers laugh harder, if that can be possible.

Tommy had to stop it "Very funny guys, I have to go, It was good to see you all, and May the power protect you." he said before started walking out.

"We should be the one telling you that," Tommy heard TJ yelling through the laughs of his fellow rangers, he has had enough; he turned around facing the guys "Oh Guys, one last thing, I'm sure my "tiny fiancée "called every female ranger to inform them about this mission,"

The room was silent now except for Cole's laugh, he didn't understand what happened; he looked around to his friends, their expressions changed drastically.

'_Mission accomplished'_ Tommy thought "Goodbye Rangers, see you around, I hope." he said smirking at the last part, he walked out to face his "tiny fiancée"

"Well, guys it was nice seeing you, I told Dana I would be home by dinner." Carter said while he was leading out.

Cole was shocked "Carter???"He glanced at his friends trying to find some explanations, he saw Leo was with his cell phone "Hey babe… No Kendrix please, listen, it's actually a funny story…" he heard him said until he was also out of the base.

TJ looked at Andros "Double team?…I'm sure Ashley and Cassie are waiting for us,"

Andros nodded "Better than die alone, right?"

Cole was about to asked them where they are going, but Eric stopped him "Do you know if Taylor is at the Animarium? he just didn't have time to answer "You know what? Never mind, I should go talk to her,"

He couldn't understand what just happened, he looked around and found that someone was still there "Aren't you going to leave like everybody else?" he asked Wes.

Wes shook his head "I don't think Kim could talk with the Time Force team," he looked where Tommy has gone thinking "But you know, I better contact them, I haven't spoken to them for a while, have to make sure the future is safe… My future of course," he whispered the last part, while he was leading out to his car.

Cole was left alone, he signed '_This experience has been amazing, meeting all the Red Rangers, fighting with them, and saign the world again. I learned so much of them, the most important thing… Never pissed off a Female Ranger_'

* * *

_Outside the base _

'_Ok Oliver, they are right you have faced worst things, Come on_.' Tommy thought walking out the base "Hey, Beautiful." He said in a sweet tone when he spotted her.

"THOMAS JAMES OLIVER" you could have heard her scream at the moon

"Beautiful, just let me explain you." Tommy tried to start again but the look in Kim's eyes stopped him.

"Let me tell you a funny story," Kim said with a sarcastic voice, "I was sleeping in our room in the hotel when I had a phone call from Kat, apparently you have just called Jason to go immediately to a mission in the moon and Jason before left the planet to safe the world he decided to go to their house and told Kat that 'He loves her more than anything in the world and no matter what happens they would always be together because what they have is so special that nothing can tear them apart' And I said 'Oh, Jason is so romantic'" she made a pause and them started again raising her voice "but then it hit me. You called Jason? to go to a mission? in the moon? Immediately? but you were supposed to be by the pool, I thought 'Kat must be wrong because Tommy would never leave without telling me, right" it was more an statement than a question.

"Kim, you were sleeping so peaceful and you looked so cute that I didn't have the heart to wake you," said Tommy begging for his reasons to calm her.

"You didn't have the heart to wake me?" repeated Kim almost screaming "You have to be kidding, I don't know if you forgot this but we are supposed to get married the next month, and you didn't have the heart to wake me to inform me that you would go and risk your life saving the world?" now her tone sounded more hurt than angry.

"I knew that everything would be alright." was the only thing that came to Tommy's mind.

Again in sarcastic tone "Since when do you have the power to predict the future Mr Oliver? We have been planning this wedding for so long, what would have I done if something happened to you?" Kim was surprised by his confidence.

"Baby, Please,"

"Everything is set, we already sent the invitations and I already have the dress. How could you do that to me?" continued Kim as if she didn't hear him.

"Beautiful..."

"A month. You just let left me a month to find another fiancé?" said Kim looking straight in his eyes.

"What?"

"What, you don't think I would have canceled the wedding, I look so gorgeous in that dress, I'm going to get married next month with or without you." Kim answered now in a sweet and playful voice.

"Beautiful I'm so sorry." Tommy told her in a sincerest way while he was grabbing her waist to pull her to him.

Kim said looking deep to his eyes "Handsome, that was the special part of our relationship, we were rangers together and we had a job to do, we understood that and supported each other. Baby, we were apart for so long, I can't loose you again." The only thought of loosing him again make her sick.

Looking straight in her eyes that eyes that have him lost since he was a teenager he said "I can't loose you either, and I promise next time I let you know everything,"

"NEXT TIME?"

So close to be safe and he has to screw it "Kim, you know how this is, we can be needed anytime."

"Oh no, I won't do it this again all the worry and the wait," said Kim shaking her head.

"Next Time is going to be different," assured Tommy trying to calm her worries.

"Of course it's gonna be different because next time I'm going with you and I'm not taking No for answer." said Kim with a serious look to let him know that she is not joking.

"All right," He knows he lost this one "So… did you find any good candidates to replace me?" asked Tommy trying to hide his smile.

"Yeah, but no one of them have your characteristics, no one was loving, caring, brave, hot, intelligent, friendly and most important no one has been leader of the Power Rangers," Now that everything is fine she can have some fun."Do you know if The Time Force Ranger is dating someone?" said Kim looking to the base.

"Wes?" Tommy asked shock.

"Yeah, He is totally hot," said Kim with a grin in her face.

"Yeah, and He is totally gay, he is dating Eric but if you wanna loose your time with him it's fine with me," said Tommy with a smirk. He knows she is teasing and he loves that.

"Fine,"

"Fine," repeat Tommy, he changed the mood " You know, It was nice to have all the Red Rangers together."

That gave Kim an idea "We should go out with all of them tonight, I can't wait to meet them."

"That would be so nice."

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell Wes what you said about him,"

"WHAT?" he knows what she wants so he decided to play her game "Please Bbeautiful, I was leader of 3 teams of Rangers, I think I can handle a Red Ranger."

"True, but what about 2 Red Rangers," he wasn't expecting that one, Kim saw it on his face "Eric needs to know too. Jason is going to love it." She said smiling,

"You wouldn't," he saw her evil glare " Oh My god you would, don't do it beautiful, think about our wedding pictures, you don't want me with a black eye, right?"

"Ok, You are right." She saw his expression relaxed a but she still is not satisfied with this, he needs to pay "So, What about the Rookie? You know if he is free. I mean we have to give him some credit, all this Tarzan's style is kind of sexy,"

Tommy started laughing "Please Kim, he's not even 20, aren't you a little too ooo..." He stopped when he saw her glaring, just in time "Oh my god how beautiful you are for him, not even on his wildest dreams he could get a girl like you."

"Nice save. You should Thank God that I love you." She said smiling.

"I do that everyday." he told her, she could tell he was being sincere "Now could you please stop teasing me with this,"

"All right, I won't say anything about marrying any other Red Ranger,"

He thought about her response and added "Or other Ranger Color?"

He knew her to well "But?"

"Say it…"

"Ok, I won't make jokes about marrying any other Ranger,…You ruin all the fun," Kim said pouting.

"And you love me for that." they laughed.

"So Handsome, you saved the world, I was thinking that maybe you and I should have a celebration party, a private one you know just you and me a bottle of champagne…" Kim started to play with her finger in his shirt and pulled him down to her and started trailing kisses in his neck

"You read my mind Beautiful," leaning to let her more space to reach.

"We could spend all night in the hotel…" she said biting his earlobe "Or maybe not." Kim said stopping her moves

"What?" was his shock respond "Kim, come on, you said you would stop with the jokes,"

"Yeah, about marrying other Ranger, besides who says I am joking," after his look she added "What? You didn't think that you wouldn't pay for what you did right? Two months without sex I think it pays everything."

"Two months? But what about our honey moon, I was planning to make love with you every nights and all mornings and maybe all afternoons..." Tommy whispered in her ear between kisses.

Kim moaned, then responded "Ok, I changed my mind a month without sex is fair enough."

"A month? Fine."

"Fine." repeat Kim

"Ok, I'll see you at the wedding," he walked to where he thought Kim's car should be.

"Excuse me?" asked Kim surprised

"Yeah, I'm not going to see you until we can have sex," said Tommy with a smile on his face.

She really missed this, she missed how is to feel complete, full, alive, happy; she missed to feel in love. That's how she feels when she is with Tommy. He is her air, her light, her heart, her soul, her love. She knows she can live without him but she just doesn't want that. She can't loose him again. They are too perfect together. They make the other feel special, they make each other laugh. They share their hearts and souls. "You know, I missed this. I missed you. I love you so much." said Kim letting him to know her heart, burring her face in his chest to feel his heart beat.

"I love you too beautiful and I missed you too," he said sincerely and emotionally, leaning to share a sweet kiss. A kiss that expresses everything that is in his heart. Then he put her close to him in his arms, a place he thinks she was made for "Seriously beautiful, you were kidding about the sex part right?"

"Let's go home Handsome."

_The end_


End file.
